Tsubasa: The Realm of Nightmares
by K-tan
Summary: Ok, so I was rping with a friend on DA and so here's the outcome! A bit of bad language, OH, and if anyone knows a way to email CLAMP, PWEASE tell meh? puppydog eyes
1. Enter The Realm of NightMares!

Ok, so I was on DA chat with my friend and we wanted to rp and we thought, 'what if we rped tsubasa?' and so here it is! I played Kitsune and she played... everyone else! I seriously do love fai-san though drools Of course Kitsune seems serious now... but just wait, she's got a lot planned to make Kurogane-san's life a living hell!! evil laughter So basically now we begin the story. Oh yeah! And if you know a way to get ahold of Clamp, PWEASE tell me??? puppydog eyes

**Chapter 1**

**Enter The Realm of Nightmares...!!!**

Kitsune stretched from her spot on the rooftop of one of the buildings, puffs of steam shooting out of her mouth as she let out a yawn in the chilly winter air. She looked out over the town. It was so peaceful inside here. She slipped down off the roof, landing on her feet and stumbling slightly. She padded down the sidewalk, observing all the little food stands, looking for something of interest.

The city was quiet as a bright light started and out of the ground appeared five figures, four humans and one puffy white pork bun. Syaoran looked down at Sakura who had fallen asleep before they left for this world, her breath showing in the air as her eyes opened slowly. "Hmmm?" She looked up at Syaoran and smiled then looked around. "Oh wow...it's so pretty." She said, standing and looking around. She started shivering. "And cold." She said, rapping her arms around her self. Syaoran pulled off his cap and drapped it over her shoulders. "Come on, let's find a place to stay before you catch a cold."

Kitsune's eyes brightened slightly as she passed a food stand with some food that actually interested her. She waited till the man at the counter was distracted and slipped over, taking some bread and some freshly cooked meat, stuffing half a piece of bread in her mouth. "HEY! Get away from there you little street rat!" The owner of the food stand barked. He lunged for her but she darted out in an instant, the food draped in her arms. She stumbled once but caught herself and kept running, the sounds of shoes pounding behind her. "Stop! Theif! THEIF!" he howled. She bolted around the corner of a building, the man still on her tail.

Syaoran looked over to see a girl headed there way and Sakura standing in their path. Sakura looked over. "Mmm?" She said and just stood there confused. Syaoran heard the word theif and also stepped in the way to stop Kitsune.

Kitsune looked back over her shoulder to see the man chasing her and looked ahead. She looked a little surprised to see a boy trying to stand in her way and stop her. She skidded nearly to a stop and bolted to the side off the path and into the street. She skidded to a complete stop as she was caught in the headlights of a car. She turned her head to look, and before it hit her she jumped. There were two feathers, one in each of her boots, and she jumped high enough up that she ended up landing on her feet on a rooftop. She stopped for a second, trying to catch her breath before she looked down at syaoran and smirked almost mockingly before she bolted out of sight. The man from the shop came to a halt, leaning over and panting for breath. "Damn... that's the third time this week..." He growled to himself.

Syaoran looked at him. "I'll get her," he said and looked at the biuldings. He ran over and jumped from one wall to the other scaling up the building till he landed on the roof and chased after the girl quickly. Sakura blinked. "Nani???" she asked tilting her head to one side. Fai stood next to her calmly. "He'll be back. Let's stay here till then."

Kitsune slowed when she thought that she was well away from everyone. She stopped, the cold air piercing at her lungs like razorblades. She took a bite of the bread then one of the meat. She swallowed and went to take another when she heard the sound of running feet, turning around with her face stuffed with food and blinked to see Syaoran chasing her. She swallowed the food and bolted further along the building. "Shi..." _Who the hell is that?_ She leapt clear acrossed from one building to another, a good 10 or so feet, almost falling when she landed. She was definately quick and agile, but she barely had gotten time to catch her breath.

Syaoran took the chance and going full speed, jumped, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling himself up. "Why are you stealing that food?" he asked calmly, approaching her.

"Why is it any of you're business?" She retorted, keeping a gaurded stance as she skidded to a halt a good fifteen feet away. Her eyes were a reddish brown and her hair was tan. The reason she was able to jump so well was of course becuase of the two feathers, sakura's memory fragments.

Syaoran looked at her boots and saw the feathers. "Where did you get those?" he gasped, pointing at the boots. "Those feather belong to Sakura!"

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "I found them, and their mine. You can't have them!" She growled, taking a step back. Her whole form was rigid now, ready if he tried anything. She looked behind her for a second. _Damn... I didn't even pay attention to where we were going... if I go much farther..._ She turned her attention back to Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed. "Listen, my freind is going to die if she doesn't get all of her feathers back...it's a long story so please...just come with me." he said calmly, not stepping forward or back.

"No, I won't go!" She snarled, taking a few more steps back. She tripped over the edge of the roof, falling back. Her food forgotten, she let out a gasp and tried to catch herself but she fell over the edge.

Syaoran gasped and ran foward quickly, jumping off the edge and flying passed her, rolling as he hit the ground and skidded to a stop. He rushed over and caught her right before she hit the ground "you ok?" he asked calmly.

She blinked slightly, then jumped up. "What the?! Why the hell did you save me?!" She spat ungreatfully. She stumbled back a bit and fell on her ass, still a bit shaky. She tensed, a shiver running up her spine and she looked to the side to see a big shadowy creature standing there, with huge dripping jaws. She gulped and tried to jump up to flee as it charged, but fell again. She clasped her hands over her head as it neared, closing her eyes but there was nothing. She opened her eyes again to see it bashing it's huge head against an invisible barrier, electricity shooting out on the opposite side and sending off a bright light each time the barrier was hit before the creature growled irritably and finally gave. Kitsune blinked and fell from her sitting position to laying on her back, her arms stretched out as she stared up at the sky. "That was too close..." She murmured, mostly to herself.

Syaoran looked at her. "What was that?" he asked, shocked. "And what stopped it from attacking us?" he asked standing and offering her a hand to get up.

"It was...one of the shadowhounds." She blinked, taking his hand, mostly just becuase she had a hard time getting up from being tired. "There's a barrier that protects the city, it keeps all the creatures out. But... if you step outside the barrier, you can't get back in. Even if you only put you're arm through, you couldn't pull it back in. There is one way to get in, but the only way is through magic. And if you set foot outside the barrier, you can bet that you'll be devoured almost instantly." She still felt a little shaky, but less than before. "You can't see the barrier, so sometime's it's hard to tell whether you're even inside it or not, another foot or two farther and at least one of us would've been killed by it."

He nodded. "Listen...I have a favor to ask...I'm new around here and my freinds and i don't know are way around. You be are guide and we'll buy you food and clothing...and a place to sleep...and if you give me those feather and come with use I'll provide you with it as long as your with us..." He said, not letting go of her hand to make sure she didn't run away. "Those feathers are Sakura's soul...and if i don't get them back she'll die. So please, come with me...you don't have to give them back yet...just stay with us for a little while and show us around?"

She let out a sigh. "Fine, but get in my way and I'll leave you here. And I'll keep the feathers too, got it?" She growled, giving in. She led the way back towards town, keeping a wary eye on the border, mostly to make sure they stayed within the border and finally relaxed a little as they grew farther away. "Are you're friends still at the same spot?"

Syaoran nodded. "They should be," he said calmly as he followed her, then smiled. "Thank you," he said as he walked. "Oh, I'm syaoran by the way," he said as he followed.

She looked back at him through the corner of her eye. "Syaoran, huh? I'm Kitsune." She walked on silently for a few more moments. "Oh... by the way, how did you get here? Like I said, the only way in is magic. Is one of you're friends able to do that?"

He nodded. "Sorta...Mokona is helping us travel through worlds..."

"Mokona? So there's you, Sakura, and Mokona huh? What about the other one?" She asked, folding her arms behind her head as she walked.

"Theres also Fai-san and Kuro-san." he said, then saw Sakura and the others.

She looked a little confused. "That makes five, but I only see three people." She cocked her head slightly. Could she be missing anyone? No... there were still only two others there, so then why did he say five different names? She wondered.

Syaoran looked around. "Where's Kurogane-san?" He asked calmly. Fai smiled calmly and shrugged. "I don't know where Kurotan went." "DAMN IT STOP CALLING ME THOSE STUPID NAMES!" yelled a man as he stepped out from behind the corner. "I had to go pay that guy for his troubles...because of Fai over there!" he growled walking over angerly. "Awe Koro-tan...your so mean..." Fai powted. Sakura blinked then smiled at Kitsune. "Hello."

Her eyes traced over their group. Syaoran... Fai-san...Kurogane-san...Sakura... "So where's this fifth person...erm...mokona was it?" She asked, blinking. She tilted her head slightly, her arms still folded behind her head.

Mokona pounced up infront of her face. "Mokona here! Mokona here!" Said the white pork bun. "boink boink...you have sakura feathers!" it said bouncing.

"Well that's new." She said, plucking Mokona off her. "We don't have any... friendly... creatures around here. Anyways, if you want somewhere to stay, I know a place, but it's not exactly a royal palace." She said, watching Kurogane and Fai with a bit of amusement.

Syaoran smiled. "Thats fine," he said calmly. "First...do you know any places to gamble?" Kurogane asked calmly.

"Gamble? Not really... no one likes to gamble around here. Stuff is to scarce to gamble it all away around this place, so everyone would rather hold on to what they have. After all, there's not really any place to raise animals here, or grow crops. Most of the poor people around here don't have enough to buy food a lot of the time."

Syaoran sighed, "Thats not good..." He said and looked at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, come here for a sec." said Fai as he got an idea.

"Every month or so goods are transported here from another land far off. You can get there by walking, but if you step outside the barrier and you get into trouble, you can't get back in, and besides that the next city is at least a hundred miles away. Magic is the only thing that works to keep those creatures out, so unless you're able to do magic you won't make it, no matter how strong or fast you are, and even those who can use magic just teleport to the next city, so it's pretty isolated. Everything here is expensive, but the people here find ways to get by. The jobs pay well, but even then you need a pretty good job to be successful around here." Her hands rested her her hips. "Unfortunately there are certain requirements for getting a job, and those that a lot of younger people qualify for are usually too poor to afford getting those jobs and so don't have much money. That's why we steal stuff rather than buying it."

Syaoran nodded. "I see..." He said, then looked at Fai who was whispering to Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah, lets try." She giggled, and looked at them. "Okay..." She closed her eyes and then she heard a humming, and started to glow "..."

Kitsune's eyes widened slightly and she folded her arms over her chest. "What the...?" She looked at Fai then her gaze shifted sideways to Syaoran. "Any clue what's going on?"

Syaoran shook his head no, but Fai was smirking. "Just watch." Sakura started to float above the snow as it suddenly got warm around them, and the snow started to melt.

She watched and blinked a bit curiously, if she had animal ears they'd probably be perked forward, and her animilistic nature and appearance would almost make one think she was an animal, though she was indeed human. Her gaze slipped over to Fai-san for a moment before it slid over to Sakura again.

Sakura stopped floating and slowly came back to the ground, then stopped glowing and opened her eyes. "Ok then," she said. Fai smiled. "Well?" he asked and Sakura smiled. "We should be able to get a job over there," she said pionting to a shop.

Kitsune blinked and looked over to where Sakura was pointing and blinked, leaning over slightly and narrowing her eyes before she jumped back. "Ah! You don't wanna get a job at that place!" She blurted, her eyes going as wide as full moons.

Sakura looked at her. "Why?" she asked, tilting her head to one side cutely.

"Well for one the building is practically falling apart, even though it doesn't look like it." She said, holding up her index finger and her eyes shut. "Most of the time they make a good sum of money, but the owner doesn't pay his employees very well in comparison to how much money they make, and compared to other shops. But even more than that the guys a total pervert. No one ever wants to work with him, only people who are in the gutter and are having a hard time getting by ever go to him looking for work. And the place has never once passed a health inspection."

Fai laughed. "Well right now we don't have much of a choice...but let's see if walking around will spike any more job oppurtunities." he smiled calmly and Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place to look!" Kitsune blurted.

--------------------------------------------

Now this is where it starts getting fun X3 I'm gonna post chapter 2 as soon as this is up! Why? Becuase it's done already! 8D


	2. Curiosity

Ok, so another chapter already!! flails I simply love Fai...and Kitsune too X3 but anyways, chapter 3 isn't quite done but it is on it's way jumps for joy Yeah... it's not the yaoi between Fai and Kurogane that everyone loves but it's still gonna have a lot of comedy in it! I promise! Maybe I should start posting character comentary:O

**Chapter 2**

**Curiosity**

Kitsune led them to the center of town, a big circular open space with a fountain. It was carved out of white marble with intricate patterns and designs. "There aren't really many choices for jobs, but there are tasks that people need done that they need someone else too do. They don't always pay as well as real jobs, but for what they are they do pay pretty well, and they add up. If you're lucky you can get a job from one of the wealthy families around here, but it's usually something really hard like acting as a body gaurd or something like that. Most people around here aren't up to the task. Then there's easier stuff like babysitting and petsitting, or delivering stuff." She explained as she led the way to a small building. It was more like a hallway, a small one, and posters were posted all the way down it. "There's a lot of stuff to choose from, though some jobs you wouldn't want to get into."

Syaoran nodded "Kurogane-san can do body guarding ... and sakura can babysit. So can Fai-san... then again Fai can bodyguard as well... and I can help Sakura." He said as Sakura stopped. "Whats this?" She said, pointing at some thing on the wall.

Kitsune yawned, stretching. "Personally any job is fine by me, as long as it's not demening or anything." She blinked and looked over. "What's what?" Sliding over to see what Sakura was asking about.

"This." Sakura said, poking the paper on the wall and looking at Kitsune. Syaoran looked over as well.

Kitsune blinked. "Oh that..." She got a sort of mischevious grin. "I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff Sakura..." She said in a sort of devilish voice, her gaze sliding from the paper to Sakura without moving her head.

Sakura tilted her head. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

Kitsune blinked. "You really don't know, do you?" She smirked. "Well, nevermind. I wouldn't want to spoil you're innocence." She said half jokingly, patting her on the head.

Sakura still looked confused but didn't press the subject.

"Anyways, if you're looking for a job as a body gaurd, there's different kinds. There's not neccasarily just body gaurding either. If you're lucky, you can get a job gaurding someone from one of the wealthy families. Then there are a few of the higher families, though that aren't quite royal or born into wealth, they are still pretty rich. Other than that most of the gaurding jobs are pretty low, usually just gaurding someone who's carrying an important message or something like that. The most dangerous is the border guard. Every so often a section of the barrier weakens and one or two creatures get in. It's the border gaurd's job to keep them out, and kill them if neccasary. Luckily they're usually just weak creatures, but there are those occasion's when you get a strong beast in here. Those are the ones you have to worry about. Almost everyone who's faced them has been killed."

Kurogane smirked. "That sounds like my type of battle." he grinned. The swored he held was flung over his shoulder. Fai smiled. "Now, now Kuro-don, you don't want to get to hurt."

Kitsune smiled. "How those two haven't killed each other I have no clue. Fai doesn't exactly look like the violent type but Kuro-san..." She stopped there. It kind of went without saying. "Anyways, it's not really all that often that that happens, maybe a few times a year but that's it. By the way, I suggest not taking that job if you don't like the cold, it's always cold here so if you like it warm I'd suggest bodyguarding more."

Kurogane smirked. "I don't care about cold," he snickered. Fai smiled "I'll stick with bodygaurding then." Fai said. Syaoran smiled, "so then...shall we find these jobs?"

"Well first you have to find who's offering jobs. That's why these posters are up. I know most of these places, but after you finish some of those jobs, you'll probably need to search for another, and some go by a lot quicker than expected." She explained. "Oh... and it might get pretty boring waiting around to fight some of those creatures. I would suggest a second job, or else you'll be waiting for weeks at least, and you'd make no profit. There is one other job I can recommend, but it's highly dangerous." She said, looking over to Kurogane.

Kurogane looked at her. "You don't know dangerous...Dangerous is an army of men charging you ith blades and bows and you killing them all with only a few movements." he snickered.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She cooed. She handed little pieces of paper to fai, syaoran, and sakura. "If you go to these addresses, you'll find the jobs you're looking for. Just tell them you came about their job offers and they'll tell you everything when you get there. You should be able to find these places, everything is marked really well, but if you need some help just come back here and I'll meet back up with you guys and show you where it is, okay?"

They nodded and all headed out. Sakura smiled at her. "Thank you," she said as she walked off.

"As for the job I was talking about, you won't find it using any addresses. It's hidden away, so I'll have to show you where it is myself." She explained to Kurogane. "I already know you're gonna like this job." She said, smiling.

Kurogane smirked. "Then let's go," he said, putting the sword on his shoulder.

The place Kitsune led them was a place at one of the outer edges of the town near the barrier. It was a place that led underground down a stairway, dimly lit by a few lights on the side of the hallway. At the bottom was a thick metal door. A little slider opened up and a pair of eyes looked out at them as she knocked. "What do you want?" A gruff voice sighed. "I don't have time for you're little games." "Let us in." Kitsune barked. "Absolutely not." Kitsune stood up on her tiptoes, leaning against the door so that she was level with the opening. "Awe... come on Kean-kun!!!" "I said no! You're not aloud to come in here, it's to dangerous! A girl like you can't fight!" Kitsune scowled slightly but shrugged it off and hopped down, pointing to kurogane. "Not me, him." Kean blinked. "Well well, new to town eh?" "That's right! So let us in." She piped. The opening shut and with a heavy click the door opened.

Kurogane watched in silence his spiky black hair had flex of white from the snow that had started to fall. The skin tight black shirt showed his musculer lean figure and his red eyes had cat like slits in them.

"So... who's this?" Kean asked as he opened the door. He had a tall, thin figure, with black and silver hair. He didn't look muscular, but he was still a good fighter. "This is Kurotan!" Kitsune piped. "Oh really... a strong fighter and already their giving him all sorts of different names." He taunted. "Yeah, but I bet he's a better fighter than you." Kitsune retorted. She obviously hit a sore spot, cuase it was immediately apparent that that had ticked off Kean. "What? No one is a better fighter than me!" Kean shot back. "Oh please, you couldn't even handle a weedrat that one time out." "That was just a fluke!" "Admit it, he's just a better fighter." She teased. "Is not!" "Is too!" Kitsune shot back. "Woosy." "Shut up!" Kean spat. "Woosy." "I said shut up!" "Woosy." "I said shut the hell up you little brat!" Kitsune folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. "If you were anyone else, I swear I'd..." "Kean." A slightly older voice sounded from behind Kean and an older man stood a little ways farther down the hallway. "Um...sir..." He stuttered, a bit embaraced. "So, what have you come for Kitsune-san?" She blinked, a look of respect washing over her. "Konichiwa Raito-sama. Kuro-san just wanted to partake in the fighting over here. I told him it's dangerous but he doesn't really care that it is either." She shrugged slightly.

Kurogane watched them quietly, the blade still slung over his shoulder, his red cat like eyes watching every one that was there with an annoyed look.

"Ah, is that so? Well..." "Kurogane-san!" Kitsune piped. "Right... I'll get you started. If you'll follow me..." The old timer said, motioning him in. "I'll be back later, I'm gonna go check to see if the other's need any help." She said quickly before turning and bolting up the underground stairway.

Kurogane walked torwards the man with a smirk "bout time" he said calmly.

Kitsune made her way to the address where Syaoran and Sakura were supposed to have gone. She looked expectantly at a woman tending her garden. She gave a bried nod and Kitsune entered. A bunch of young kids were bouncing around, running through the house, and screaming loudly. "Wait! You can't go up there, It's dangerous!" Syaoran cried as a young kid climbed up a book shelf and ended up falling. He dove and barely caught him when another kid climbed onto the top of the couch and jumped off, landing on Syaoran's back. A group of girls were with sakura, tugging at her hair and trying to make her play dress up with them. "Wow...you two sure didn't last very long..." Kitsune laughed, staring down at Syaoran who was face down on the carpet with a kid kicking him in the sides hollering, "Giddy-up!"

Syaoran looked at her. "It's alot harder then it seems." he said letting go of the kid that had climb the book shelf and picking the other kid off his back. "Okay that's it...ALL OF YOU GO SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM..." he yelled and all the kids froze. "then I mihgt let you have some of sakura's cookies"

Kitsune blinked and whistled. She knew what was gonna happen. 3...2...1... "zero..." she said under her breath. All the kids started either wailing, or running around looking for a place to hide. Kitsune smirked. "I can give you some advice." She offered.

"Please..." he said with a sigh. Sakura looked around confused.

She pointed to the two who had been near Syaoran a moment earlier. "He likes to climb on stuff that's high up, and he likes to attack you whenever you're not looking." She pointed to a few more boys. "He likes to throw things..." No sooner had she spoken when a vase was chucked across the room and shattered on the ground and pointed to another kid. "He cries if you take anything away from him, and if that one eats himself into a coma, don't worry, that's normal for him." She put her finger to her mouth. "Oh, and don't let Robby anywhere near a bathroom if you're not with him, he likes to clog them. And I'd suggest not leaving Sakura alone with those girls too long, or they might pull all her hair out." She briskly made her way for the door but stopped short. "Oh, and one more thing." She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "DOGPILE ON THE BABYSITTER!" All the boys stopped what they were doing and charged at syaoran, toppling him over in a mob of kicking, screaming boys. Kitsune slipped out the door with a mischevious grin. "Caoi."

Syaoran cringed and he tried to get away. "Stop it, all of you...is this how you act around your parents?" he said calmly, standing up. Sakura looked at the girls. "Ok, fine, let's play dress up." she smiled.

They all grinned. "We're sorry Syaoran... we'll play nice." They jeered, making themselves look as cute and innocent as could be. One of the boys pulled out a strip of ducktape and pulled a bit of it off the roll. "I know a game we can play." He grinned, and the other boys all got devilish looks too.

Syaoran growled. "Don't make me tell your parents what you all have been doing...and you get out of the fridge!" he barked. A moment later he found himself facedown under the weight of all the little boys again, dazed.

Kitsune padded along, chuckling to herself. "Good luck...Syaoran-kun..." She couldn't contain her laughter and snickered to herself. She wondered if Fai-san went on gaurd duty or not. She smiled to herself, already guessing what would happen with Syaoran and the kids and snickered again.

Fai yawned but kept his eyes open as he stood there. "hmm...?" he thought he saw something and acted like he hadn't to see if he would see it again.

Kitsune popped up behind fai-san. Of course, she didn't want to give him a heart attack, but she did love, especially thinking back to syaoran, to mess with people a bit. "HI!" She blurted from behind him, her hands folded behind her and her face twisted into a mischevious smile.

Fai jumped slightly. "God, I thought you were someone else." he said turning and smiling at her.

"Gotcha." She laughed. "So I take it gaurd duty is boring huh?" She questioned, leaning with her back against a stone pillar.

"Not really. I've had much worse." he smiled calmly, keeping an eye on his surroundings.

She tilted her head slightly. "So how come you always seem so upset?" She questioned out of the blue.

Fai looked at her. "Upset?" he asked dumbly, tilting his head.

"You just seem kinda sad all the time." She said a bit absently, stretching.

---------------------------------------------

Poor Syaoran-kun XDD Isn't Kitsune so evil? X3 That's why I like her so much though! 8D

So...do YOU think Kitsune will except Fai's offer? Find out in the next chapter! 8D

Fai tried not to stop smiling but it failed "..."

Kitsune noticed his change in mood and stuck her pinky finger in her ear, searching for earwax to flick out onto the snow and closed her eyes a bit absently. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to. Just a bit curious. Sorry if I hit a sore spot." She apologized.

"No..it's ok...Back in my world...I'm being hunted by somone... and so I left...and now I'm running."

"And so then you met up with Syaoran and the others." She said a bit absently. "So you can use magic? or no..?" She asked. She didn't mean to be pushy or anything, she was basically a bored child looking for something interesting out of curiousity.

"I used to be able to..."

"So then you must've gone to the Space Time Witch?" She blinked again, obviously greatly interested.

Fai looked a little shocked that she knew who that was, but he smiled again. "Why...yes i did."

"Ah. I've seen her once before. My master could do magic and he took me to a few places once before, besides here of course. But then he got on in years, and finally just passed on." She explained.

Fai looked at her. "Would you like to travel with us?"


End file.
